


Pulling the strings

by UtopiaPlanitia



Series: On a string [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux is a cuddler, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, GingerRoseWeek2020, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Humor, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia
Summary: Fill for day 6 of “GingerRose Week 2020” — “After the War”Takes place a while after “Tied on the End of a String”, after, duh, the end of the war. You can read it as a stand-alone, I guess.Rose and Hux are in a relationship and living together, and Hux has developed a bit of a kink. Rose might have, too, even so she likes to deny it.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Series: On a string [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746289
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Pulling the strings

Rose stood next to the bed that she had shared with Armitage Hux since the end of the war straightening the sheets. He hadn't been a general for close to two years, but he was still very attached to the idea of military order, so she made extra sure the sheets were straight.

A short “mrrow” was the only warning she got before Millicent landed on the bedspread before her.

“Bad cat. Very, very bad cat.” She picked her up and pressed her to her chest. “What am I gonna do with you? Huh?” Millicent budded her head under Rose's chin.

“Meow.”

“Pet you, you say? Just who do you remind me off?” Rose scratched gently over the cat's head.

“Ahem,” someone cleared their throat behind her and then continued in a stern voice, “What is happening here, please? I'm only gone a few moments to get breakfast, and the cat is being petted in secret.”

Rose turned and smiled at Armitage. “I was just lifting her off the bed. No petting happening here.”

She set Millicent on the floor, and the cat went to leave the bedroom, lovingly stroking around Hux's legs on her way.

“You're fibbing — I heard her purr, that is not happening just like that. You do know what that means, right?”

“Unfortunately, I seem to have forgotten. Remind me.”

That was a lie — she knew very well what he had in mind. It all had started as a joke — when she stroked Millicent, she made sure Hux got his share too. He had told her several times that that was ridiculous and unnecessary. Then he had simply started to accept the gesture. Now they had reached a point where he actively demanded it. She thought it was very sweet, even if it sometimes took on strange features. Strange features she very much enjoyed, mind you, but strange nonetheless.

Hux glowered at her but without any of the malice he was so well capable of.

“Does this help?”

He lay on the bed and lifted his shirt up to his chest. She looked at his belly with the small soft bulge over firm muscles and the trail of ginger hair that led tantalizingly down. When she didn't react immediately, she saw redness rise to his face. Despite having become so bold in expressing his desires, he was still so easily embarrassed, she mused to herself. Before he could get up in a huff, Rose decided to take mercy on him. She sat down on the bed next to him and started stroking his exposed belly.

“Oh, look at those cute ginger hairs!” Rose let his soft treasure trail run through her fingers. His eyes closed halfway, and he gave a contented little sigh. She slipped her hands under his shirt and tugged lightly on his nipples, turning his soft sigh into an equally soft groan. As she knew from experience, it took some coaxing before Armitage Hux became loud in bed, but when it happened, it was oh so worth it.

“And this adorable tummy,” this word choice gained her another disgruntled look. “I could kiss it at all day.”

She proceeded to do just that, raining kisses against his small pouch, still plucking tenderly on his slightly raised nipples. He could not help but close his eyes again and make a contented sound. Her guess was that he would have purred if he could.

Rose lay half above him, close enough that she felt that his cock had chubbed up in his pants. Watching him fall apart under her hands was a pleasure all in itself, and she knew what a privilege it was that he trusted her so much that he was willing to let her. But she was in the mood for something more. She moved one hand down to the bulge and stroked it through the fabric.

“How about getting rid of those pants? While you're at it, why don't you take off the rest?”

“That seems a little unfair.” He tugged at her top and raised one eyebrow imperiously.

“Fine.” Rose made no effort to undress sexily, but the looks he gave her while doing the same could make one believe she was doing a striptease.

Hux laid back on his back and pulled her towards him. “Come here and show me that little pussy a bit closer.”

“You really love your cat metaphors, don't you?”

“First and foremost, I love you,” he replied in a very matter-of-fact way. A true romantic, her husband.

“Are you going to sit on my face or not? I don't have all day.”

“If you ask so nicely, I can't say no to you.”

She turned around and straddled his face with a swing of her hips. Armitage put his tongue to her, like a cat licking milk out of a bowl... oh no — now he had rubbed off on her. She found she couldn't bring herself to care as his attentions grew more and more enthusiastic, wetness starting to leak from her.

Practice really made perfect, he knew all her sweet spots by now. Rose rotated herself against his tongue, slowly, with incremental shifts.

“Right there love, keep going, please, Armitage!” she cried out, not sharing his qualms about being loud.

He went on relentlessly. If there was one thing you couldn't fault the First Order boys for, it was persistence. Rose and Rey had exchanged notes about it several times before, giggling.

When he let a finger slide into her pussy, her orgasm came over her in a wave of heat. It felt so good that it almost hurt. Afterwards she slumped languidly over his body, her head on his stomach. Armitage continued to lick her gently until it became too much for her, and she pulled away from him slightly.

“Uh. I feel like that cost me some brain cells.”

“Pity. Are you sure you can afford that?”

Rose could hear the smile in his voice, so she only lightly nipped at his still rock hard cock and soothed the spot with a delicate swipe of her tongue immediately after.

Her lips tenderly enclosed the tip of his cock, and she circled the rest of it with one hand. He held on to her other hand while he gave himself over to her ministrations. It wasn't long before he came too, he briefly squeezed her hand to warn her, but she didn't stop. His taste was salty and clean on her tongue, and she gave him a few more licks before letting him slip from her mouth.

Rose moved her leg over his head and turned around. What a sight — his long lean body was flushed, his chest rose and fell under his heavy breathing, and his face — well, he sure looked like the cat that got the cream.

“What are you doing over there? Come here. Please.”

He patted the spot next to him invitingly. She willingly went. Of course she did. As his arms closed around her body, a thought flashed through her mind — if someone had told her in the past that General Armitage Hux was a cuddler, she would have laughed at them.

Rose snuggled closer to Armitage and drowsily closed her eyes. Time for a catnap.

Hmm.

Maybe she should order the clip-on cat ears she had discovered on the HoloNet. Better yet, two pairs of them — one orange and one black, just to be on the safe side...

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I've ever written. I'm a little nervous about putting this out there, and it would mean a lot to me if you could let me know what you think. Critical comments are strongly encouraged!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @utoqiaplanitia and tumblr hiersinddrachen.tumblr.com


End file.
